Something Pretty
by sunflowerkitty
Summary: "Would I go to the Starry Night Festival with you?" I finished for her. "Sure," I smirked, "But don't forget to wear something pretty." Orland, now grown up, laments on a long ago memory. Please R&R!


**Hi everyone! This is sunfowerkitty writing her first Rune Factory fanfic and back from her very long hiatus! I really hope you enjoy this little one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rune Factory in any way shape or form!**

"Are you nervous?" my mother whispered as she straightened my tie.

"Not really, Mother."

She gave me a knowing look from her bright green eyes. I chuckled slightly.

"Fine, maybe a little."

Mother sighed slightly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her long, pointed ear.

She stepped back to look at me before fixing my hair. Her hands delicately swept some of my long hair out from my tuxedo jacket.

"You know something?" she smiled as she put the flower into my lapel.

"Hmm?"

"You've changed."

She kissed my cheek before walking back to her seat, leaving me looking after her.

~O~

"U-Um, Orland?"

"What do you want human?"

"Well I was, uh, wondering if—b-but you don't, um, have to or anything—n-n-not like I don't want you to, though—do you want to go to the-!"

"Want to go to the Starry Night Festival with you?" I smirked at her.

She blushed madly, before looking at the ground. She stared at a rock like it was a life line.

"U-Um if you want…"

"Sure," I said.

Her look of relief was so cute I couldn't help but smile. Well, until a devious idea popped into my head.

"I'll go with you," I smirked, "But on one condition."

Aria's face got as red as her hair when I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear,

"Wear something pretty,"

When we met the next night I was taken by surprise. Aria, who was dead set on impressing me, had worn one of her most expensive dresses.

"D-Does it look bad?" She blushed when she arrived at the cross roads.

I looked at her in awe. She was dressed in a white dress that reached her knees, her lightly tan legs covered in matching leggings. Her reddish brown hair stood out against the dark night sky.

Now it was my turn to blush.

"W-Why don't we sit down?" I said clearing my throat.

After a few quiet minutes of stargazing I broke the silence.

"Aria, how long have you liked me for?"

Her eyes shifted to me, curious and shy. She faced me fully before saying,

"Ever since we first met. That's when I first liked you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Even though I was cold to you?"

She smiled gently. "Yes."

Her smile did something to me; it made my heart skip a beat and warmed my soul.

"Aria," I started to say, but I noticed her shivering.

"Here," I sighed, handing her my cloak, "lets get going before we get sick."

I helped her up studying her as I did so. My cloak complemented her gown well, making her seem almost like a…

"Bride,"

"Did you s-say something, Orland?"

I grabbed her small hands in mine. That alone made me feel that warm glow again and I realized what it was; it was my love for her. I was in love with shy little Aria, and it made me giddy just thinking about it.

"I said you look like a bride."

Aria blushed, but didn't look away. I suddenly realized how close we were.

I blushed, my giddiness making me trip over my words.

"A-Aria, in the future will you, u-um, be my—w-well you don't h-have to or anything—but I would really l-l-love it if you would b-be—!"

She giggled, making me flush even more.

"Would I like to be your wife?"

"Please!"

She held one of my hands to her cheek. Her eyes were shinning and her face was flushed as well.

"That would make me so happy."

I beamed at her, taking her into my arms. I spun her around like a mad man but right then my little twelve year-old self didn't really care.

When I put her down and held her close to me she whispered in my ear.

"On one condition," she breathed into my pale pointed ear, "wear something pretty."

~O~

I chuckled to myself at that precious memory that happened so long ago. The church organs began to play and the doors opened.

Out walked Aria, with her parents on either side of her. Her wedding gown fitted her small body well and just like that night it took my breath away.

She smiled at me when she stepped onto the alter and I smiled back.

My mother's words chimed in my ears.

_You know something? You've changed. _

You're right Mother, I thought to myself, Aria changed me.

As Gordon boomed on I looked at my dear blushing bride. She caught me looking at her and winked shyly at me.

I kept my word didn't I? I didn't forget to wear something pretty.

**I really hope you enjoyed this! See ya next time! :3**


End file.
